In recent years, with rapid developments of Internet and financial informatizaiton, an online banking has been universally respected by users and bank industries due to its convenience and high efficiency, in which a digital certificate is an identification of each of the user and a bank server in a trade therebetween via the online banking and is capable of securing safety of an online trade.
Currently, a user's public key certificate is generated by the bank server and is sent to a terminal used by the user after the user's public key certificate is verified by a third-party e-business verification server. There exists a problem that when the bank server sends the user's public key certificate to the terminal, the bank server may not know which terminal to send the user's public key certificate to, so the user's public key certificate may be intercepted, and thus the user's public key certificate may be stolen during a sending thereof and also safety of the user's public key certificate cannot be secured in the trade, thereby resulting in a potential safety hazard.